Retail outlets frequently sell many different types of window coverings such as draperies, curtains, venetian blinds and shades. These window coverings generally extend horizontally across a window opening and are typically sized to accommodate the dimensions of the window opening. One popular type of window covering is a window shade having a head rail, a bottom rail and a window covering material between the head rail and the bottom rail. Common window covering materials include slats, such as PVC slats, or fabric. One problem with such window shades is that the width of the head rail, the bottom rail and the window covering material must be customized to match the exact dimensions of the window opening. In response to this problem, a number of options have been developed so that consumers may obtain customized window shades which are sized to fit a specific window opening.
In accordance with a first option, a customer typically visits a specialty shop or department store and places an order for customized window shades. This option requires the customer to first measure the window opening and submit the measurements to a salesperson. The salesperson will then submit the order to a factory or distribution center where the window shade is cut to the specified length. This option is rather time consuming, because the customer must make at least two visits to the retail outlet in order to obtain the customized product, i.e. a first visit to place the order and a second visit to pick up the product. In addition, this particular option is relatively expensive.
A second option involves selecting the window shade from a stock of pre-sized shades maintained at the retail establishment. Typically, only certain standard sizes are carried because some window openings, especially in newer homes and offices, are of standard dimensions. These pre-stocked, standardized window shades are usually much less expensive than those obtained from custom specialty shops because stocked shades may be mass-produced in an economical manner. In addition, the cost to the consumer is reduced because there is no need to perform a cutting or sizing operation at the retail establishment.
A third option has recently evolved. This particular option involves the in-store sizing or cutting of the window shades to match the exact window dimensions specified by the customer. Various machines and methods for performing these tasks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,339,716; 5,037,253; 5,456,149; 4,993,131; 5,072,494 and 5,103,702. These various disclosures have been generally inadequate at providing systems for efficiently and accurately sizing window shades to specified lengths. For example, most of the systems disclosed are too complex to be operated by a typical retail salesperson having an average degree of training. In addition, many of these systems require numerous steps in order to cut the window shade, i.e. the head rail is cut in a first cutting operation and the window covering material is cut in a second cutting operation. Further, these systems, and particularly the cutting blades of these systems exert a tremendous amount of force upon the window shade being cut which often results in the cut ends of the shades being uneven, chipped or cracked. These defects produce a final product of inferior quality.
Thus, there is a need for a cutting apparatus for window shades capable of efficiently customizing window shades to fit window dimensions specified by customers. There is also a need for a cutting apparatus for cutting a window shade to a specified length, whereby the entire window shade, namely the head rail, the bottom rail and the window covering material are all cut simultaneously in a single cutting stroke, thereby saving time and reducing operator errors. Moreover, the cutting apparatus should produce a final product having a high-quality, professionally-cut appearance. Applicant is presently the exclusive licensee of such an improved cutting machine which is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/627,015 entitled “End Trimming Device For Blinds”, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Another improved cutting device is sold by the Applicant, Springs Window Fashions, under the trademark “Crystal Pleat Cut-Down Machine.”
However, still further improvements would be desirable.